


I choose you

by FuckYeahChilton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara can suck it, Dean Loves Cas, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahChilton/pseuds/FuckYeahChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Yara's theory about destiny and free will =D<br/>This short thingy is for my Destiel Alliance group on Twitter. Love you guys <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	I choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yara's theory about destiny and free will =D  
> This short thingy is for my Destiel Alliance group on Twitter. Love you guys <3

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

„I let him go, if you come with me.”, Amara said, well aware that Castiel was the key to Dean.  
She saw it in his eyes the day she took Lucifer with her.  
Lucifer was gone and she was ready to destroy everything that ever existed, but she couldn’t destroy Dean Winchester.  
He was meant to be with her for all time and she knew he felt it, too.

“Not gonna happen.”, Dean said and exchanged glances with Cas.   
He knew the angel wouldn’t approve.  
He invited Lucifer in to save him, he saved Sam from Lucifer and now it was their turn to save Cas.

“I know you want it, Dean, this is meant to be. It is destiny.”, Amara said and she could see the Winchester was fighting against his desire to give in.

“Dean, don’t listen to her, you don’t have to do this!”, Sam yelled from the spot where he was hold by an invisible power, not able to move at all.

“Damn right, Sammy. I don’t.”, Dean growled and looked the darkness right into the eyes.  
“I don’t care about fate. I don’t care about destiny. I know what’s between you and me isn’t real and I know damn well what I want. You might have the power to take everything from me, but you can’t take my free will to decide what I’m going to do. So whatever you are going to do, I choose him.”, he pointed at Cas, “A wise and naughty old lady once told me, that I should listen to my heart and that’s what I’m doing now and I will always choose him.”

“You’re a fool.”, she spitted and pushed Castiel right into Dean’s arms.  
He caught his angel with a shaky breath and whispered into his ear: “You alright, Cas?”  
“I’m okay..”, Cas murmured, clinging to his friend now.

Dean looked back at Amara, the pain in her eyes clearly visible while she watched what was supposed to be hers, holding someone else in his arms.  
“You could be with me forever, Dean.”  
“I’d rather die with my family, than spending an eternity with you.”, Dean said quietly and a bitter smile flashed over the woman’s lips.  
“So shall it be.”, she said and then she was gone.

Dean closed his eyes and tightened his embrace.  
“I’m so sorry, Cas..”, he whispered.  
“I wanted that, Dean.. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that am still of importance to you. For whatever reason that is.”  
Dean took a step back and looked into the angel’s eyes.  
“The reason is that I love you and you are my family. You and Sammy, you’re all I have and I would never want to be without you, Cas.. I don’t expect you to want me back, but us is where you belong. You are not alone, Cas.”  
“Dean.. I chose you from the moment we met.. I chose you over everything. But I became nothing more but a burden to you.. I am useless.”, Cas said but Dean shook his head.  
“Give me a chance to make it up to you.. I was an ass and I am so sorry I made you feel this way. Will you give me a chance?”  
Cas looked into his pleading eyes and nodded barely visible.

Sam was coming closer and Dean turned his head to face his brother.  
“I’m sorry, Sammy..”, he said but Sam shook his head.  
“You did right, Dean. I’m actually glad that you finally realized..”, he said and smiled at Cas.  
“You knew this?”, Dean asked with an offended expression and Sam shrugged.  
“It was..uhm…obvious?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Sorry, but that was something you had to figure out by yourself. Took you long enough.”  
Sam slapped his shoulder and Dean snorted.

“Anyway.. we shouldn’t waste any more time.”, Sam said and Dean frowned.  
“The darkness? Amara wants to destroy the universe, remember? We should try to find a way to stop her as fast as possible, don’t you think?”  
“I agree.”, Cas said and Dean nodded.  
“Alright. Let’s find a way to stop her.”, Dean said and they turned around to leave the abandoned warehouse.  
While they were walking to the exit, Dean’s hand found Castiel’s. Their fingers laced together and Cas looked at Dean with questioning eyes.  
Dean just smiled at his angel and exhaled with relief as he felt Cas squeezing his hand a little.

He knew it wasn’t all good, yet.   
There was a long way to go to fix things between him and Cas, but the first step was made.  
He had Cas back and he would not waste the chance he gave him.  
First they had to save the universe, though, but as soon as they were done with it, he would fix his angel.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 


End file.
